Power unspoken
by Xilent
Summary: Yugi misses Atem deeply and so far has been able to fool his friends. When a power threatens Life... again The gang has to once again save earth, but how can they when one of them is missing and no its not Atem... not this time :P
1. Atem's mission

Chapter 1

A small boy sits next to his bedroom window. He had large violet eyes and his tri-colored hair was in an unusual star shape. Black hair with magenta ends, blond bangs… made him hard to miss.

Yugi sighs. He deeply misses his best friend Atem. They were closer than brothers and have been through a lot together. A tear falls from his face.

"I knew I had to set you free but…" Yugi says before breaking out crying. He's been like this ever since he left but used his newfound strength to hide it from his friends. It was a year after Atem's leave and everyone had gotten over it and moved on…

_Everyone but me _Yugi thought to himself. He wiped away his tears.

_No I shouldn't cry. Atem wouldn't want me to be like this. I need to get over it like everyone else…yeah but they didn't share a body with someone and then have him taken away… sniff just like that._

As Yugi debates over his feeling in his head a disturbance occurs in the afterlife.

(random voices) _"we cannot let it get into the wrong hands" _

"_yes but there is nothing we can do up here" _

"_But we can't just sit and wait for what's to happen!?!" _

"_Can't we use our power to go onto earth to prevent…"_

_(cut off) "no we simply do not have enough power to generate a body and teleport the soul, its just impossible"_

"_but if we gather everyone's energy…"_

"_we will only have enough power for one being to pass through"_

"_yes but who shall it be?"_

"_we can not just entrust this task to just anybody!"_

"_we need someone who was there recently…" _

"_and someone who is strong enough to withstand the change"_

"ack! Mana don't go in there they are having a meeting.. Mana!" said a stranger. The voices stop and all of their eyes fall upon the girl before them.

"_what do you want?"_

"I want to help."

"_a girl like you can not take the change."_

"yeah but I know who can."

"_and who might you have in mind?"_

"Well…."

(a few moments later…)

"ATEM!" Mana said when she pounced on Atem.

"ah! Mana don't I'll fall" said Atem who was at the moment looking down at earth.

"ooo. You really do miss them huh…"

"yeah" Mana smiled when she heard this.

"then your going to be real happy when you hear this ^^"

"huh?" Atem just cocked his head and silently follows Mana.

They pass through a long corridor and into a room.

"_so this is the one you spoke of child?" _Mana only nods happily.

"wah? Mana what did you?…" That is all he managed to say before they started to deliberate.

"_He does seem strong"_

"_yes I feel a strong presence from him"_

"_He has a strong heart and will"_

"_He is very courageous too."_

"_Do you think he will do?"_

"_he will do more than that.. I am that sure"_

"umm am I missing something?" Atem quietly interrupts.

"_your name is Atem, no?"_

"yes.. But-"

"_Then listen well Atem." said the strongest voice of them all. "You have been chosen for a very important task. Should you fail it… well that is not an option. A great power is threatening life on earth…"_

_Why doesn't that surprise me.. _Atem thinks

"…_We can not interfere with their plans for they have already places a barrier and a very complicated one too. We only have enough power to send one mortal soul to Earth…"_

This catches Atem's attention. Mana only smiles and hops in place.

"_and as being guardians of the after life we can not leave. And we need you to do it in our place." _Atem couldn't see any of them but he did feel their powerful gaze fall upon him.

"what? Me?"

"_You look promising, you did deal with a life threatening problem before, am I correct?_"

"yes but.. I don't know. This seems really important. If you can't do it then."

"_only you can.." _This freezes him in place "_we believe in you. I've heard a great deal about you and your friends. You were freed recently and are the most reliable person I know. You will not fail us."_

"…" The guardian laughs. Atem and Mana could feel the power surging through the air.

"_I guess your probably wondering what your mission is… It's quite simply actually. Make sure The Great Power doesn't fall into the wrong hands. And with that you shall be off!" _

Atem feels himself getting lighter and he's being raised into the air by this strange force. He could see Mana waving with a Large grin on her face. Light surrounded him and cried out one last thing.

"How will I know what the Power is?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The voices only chuckled.

"_Boy, how would we know?…" _The voices fade away and he is engulfed by the light.


	2. Yugi's lost

Well here's the next chapter. and well i didn't really mean for a pairing here so umm...

* * *

Chapter 2

Back in domino city, Yugi was going to meet his friends at Kaiba land. He sighs to himself and tries to force a smile before he gets there.

_Come on yug! You can do it again today, _yugi thought to himself, trying to get himself to act ok in front of his friends _they can't see you like this…just try harder… _He took a deep breath and held it until he started to turn the same color as his eyes.

"Pah!" He let it all out and tries on his biggest smile. That's when he notices he's in a forest… _wah.. No way! There aren't any forests around here!! I know I wasn't paying attention but come on! There's no way I walked into a forest .. _He was walking with his head down and as you heard from him.. He paid no attention what so ever.

_AH!! Where am I?!?!?_

Yugi begins to wander around the forest unaware of the eyes following his every move. After 10 minutes of aimless walking he came into a clearing. It was a large hill with no trees on either side. It was a peaceful place. The wind was whistling through the grass and the trees were dancing along.

Yugi then closes his eyes and enjoyed the peace. His heart suddenly felt lighter. He no longer felt empty anymore.

_aahhh~. Its nice to finally relax. Strange how this place makes me forget my worries._

He starts to sit down but then a soft sound catches his ears. Yugi strains his ears to the sound and follows it up the hill. He's near the top of the hill and he can clearly hear the melody. It sounds so sweet to his ears and makes him feel a lot happier than before.

He begins to walk slower quietly humming merrily to the song. He closes his eyes and only walks in the direction of the song. He felt the ground go straight and he opened his eyes. The tops of the hill was a complete circle and in the middle sat a lavender colored hair girl. As he approached the strange girl he sees a small instrument in her hand. A type of flute but it's too small to be a flute. If Tea was here she would probably know what it is.

For a brief moment the feeling of loneliness comes back to him. Once his eyes fell back upon the girl they all fled. He smiled a real smile. Something he hasn't done in a long time. He came closer and observed her simplicity. She has long bangs that covered her face, short hair that came touched her shoulder blades. Her eyes were closed and her lips looked as they were used to smiling. He sat next to her and only then did she note his presence.

The girl opens her eyes and stared blankly at Yugi. A strange feeling came over Yugi. He hasn't felt this way since his last crush ,which is still going on. The feeling was slightly different. This girl was so very cute, but he didn't blush. Her eyes were blank and she seemed lonely. Yugi felt sorry for the girl.

_She must have been lonely. She is here all by herself. _

Yugi didn't resist the urge to give her a hug. He just pulled her into the biggest bear hug he could. He felt her warmth flow through his body.

_She.. She's so warm…_

Small hands touched his back. Yugi quickly realized what he had done.

"ah! Sorry I didn't mean to suddenly… uh…" Yugi said while pulling away. He quickly stood up. "…so umm… what's your name?" He gave her a nervous smile and he could tell she noticed. He held out his left hand for his right was cooling down his neck.

"…"

"Oh! Umm I'm Yugi Mouto! Heh, sorry I should of said my name first."

The girl took his hand and put it to her cheek. Her warmth spread to his hand.

"wow you're hot…" The girl gave him a puzzled look.

"ah wait! I didn't mean it like that, your not hot… Ah! Wait I don't mean your not pretty its just uhh, umm… you're cute…" Yugi's face turned red. The girl then put her hand to his face.

_She's still warmer than me…_

"…so uhh.. You still haven't given me your name…" _what is up with this girl. Why can't I think straight?!?!_

The girl stood up and put his hand on the top of her head and just stood there.

_Wow she's shorter than rare... unless she's younger than me.  
_

"umm" And for 60 second they just stood there as they were.

"My name is Caster." The girl finally said. She step away from Yugi. Now he could clearly see what she was wearing, A long white tank top that went down halfway to the knees, boot cut jeans, and black with silver stripes running shoes. The girl suddenly was filled with life. She twilled around the grass and Yugi just laughed as she tripped over he own feet. She laughed too such a sweet melody.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked the laughing Caster.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"weee~ll" Yugi stretched the word so long it might run around the world twice.. "I was walking to go meet my friends and I wasn't paying any attention, so when I finally looked up. I was in this forest, which is weird because there are no forests where I live."

"ooo" Caster said with curiosity. "but why were you not paying attention you were going to meet your friends." She stumbled on the last work but Yugi didn't notice. He just told her all of his worries or what was left of them. She listened intensely and he enjoyed talking to her.

"…so that's how I ended up here." He sighed.

"Do you want to go back?"

"What?"

"Back with your friends."

"Yeah but I don't want to lie to them anymore."

"Then don't lie to them. Tell then how you feel"

"I don't they would understand…"

"I did…" The last line created an awkward silence between the two of them. They just froze in place for a while until Yugi realized what she said was the truth. She did understand and he barely knew her… maybe just maybe they would too.

"ok. I do want to go back but how am I supposed to get back. I don't even know how I got here."

The girl paused a bit and then said "I can take you there…" Yugi's eyes widened "but you have to close your eyes and don't open them unless I tell you, okay?"

"o-okay…" Yugi followed her back down the hill and closed his eyes. Her small hands guided him through the trees. He could still hear the wind blowing and the trees swaying. Then the sounds starting getting softer and he couldn't hear anything. He felt lost and lonely. He gripped Caster's hand a bit harder. She returned the grip with a soft tap of her finger. He no longer felt lonely anymore. Her warm hand was the light in the darkness and led him out. He started to hear the noises of the city, cars driving by people talking. Soon enough he could hear I all around him. He didn't know who let go but his hands were free and he heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"ok now you can open them."

He obeyed and opened his eyes. He was at the door to Kaiba land. He turned around to face Caster.

"thanks Ca-" She was no longer there. "wha-" He was interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"YUGI! You're here!" He turned and saw his friends running toward him

"what took you so long, Yuge?" Joey said

"umm I had to do something along the way" He said deciding not to tell them about Caster.

"Really? What was it Yugi?"

"ummm-"

"Well whatever it was we can talk about it inside lets go have lunch!" said Tristian.

"Agreed!" Replied Yugi.

As the group of friends walked to the food court Joey, Tristian and tea stayed behind.

"Hey, is it just me or does Yugi seem a bit happier than usual." Tristian asked.

"yeah, Somethang good hapan to 'em?" Joey said.

"We can only guess." Said Tea.

"no, we can only ask. HEY YUGE!" replied Joey while running to catch up with the others. Tristian and Tea followed shortly. They met up at a table for six. Joey and Duke went to buy the food while the others saved the table.

* * *

Thats all for now.. wow 2 chapters in one day. :P Thats all for now.

hehe. i just stopped here cause i gotta sleep. so umm night ;)


	3. Trying to find out

well here's the third chapter. i'm trying to get to the part with action but its taking a while to put it all together. sry :P

* * *

Chapter 3

"so umm yugi…" Tea started.

"yeah?" Yugi said as he was sitting down.

"What… were you doing before you got here?" Tea asked nervously.

"oh, you know stuff ." Yugi replied casually. He has gotten better at acting since he's been acting fine to his friends for over a year.

"Like what?" Tristian asked eagerly. He really didn't know how to hide how he feels.

"I took a walk just a little detour before I got here." Yugi replied while checking out the salt shaker.

"Did.. did you meet anyone?" Tea asked nervously.

_Well I lied to them about being ok ,I guess I can lie about Caster…even if I did tell them they would of never believed me. _Yugi thought to himself.

"no, I just took a walk."

"oh…" They both said together. Serenity, feeling ignored got up to check on Joey and Duke.

A few minutes pass and the others came back with the food.

"sorry for the long wait. There was a long line" Duke apologized.

"that's ok. ^^" Yugi replied. They all started to eat their meals and once they were full they went to the dueling arena. Normally Yugi would avoid anything that involves dueling, but he doesn't feel so nervous. While they were watching them duel Joey, Tea and Tristian sneaked away so they can speak in peace.

"So, did ya find anything out while I was gone?" Joey said.

"Sadly no. He was just taking a walk." Tristian said.

"But he's definitely hiding something." Tea said.

"clearly… the duels almost over lets go back to our seats." They creep back into their seats just in time. The duel ended with an unexpected twist. They ended in a tie and both duelists demanded a rematch. The gang left the arena and headed off the arcade. When Yugi started to play a Racing game Serenity and duke caught up with the other three.

"Hey where did you guys go earlier? It was in the middle of the duel." Serenity asked.

"Just talking…" replied Tea.

"about…?" Duke continued.

"well, do you think something's up with Yugi?" Joey said.

"Like what, he seems fine to me." replied Serenity.

"Yeah but… it feels like he's hiding something from us…" Tea said.

"Then why don't you ask him?" Duke asked.

"We did but he avoided telling us exactly what happened" replied Tristian.

"Let me try asking him." Serenity said. Just before she went to go and ask him, he came up to them.

"Sorry guys I got to go now." Apparently he overheard them speaking. Yugi raced to the exit.

"Wait!" Yugi stopped at the door and turned around. His friends were trying to catch their breath.

_When did Yugi get so fast?!?!? _they all thought.

"Y-Yugi _pant pant _uhh.. What exactly did you do before you got here." Yugi opened his mouth to say something. "and tell us the truth."

Yugi paused for a minute and the gang thought they had cornered him. They didn't notice that he opened the door and had his foot slipping outside. He smiled.

"I found myself, BYE!" he said running out the door. He heard his friends calling him trying to catch up but surprisingly he out ran them. Still, he didn't stop running till he got to the Kame game shop. He closed the door behind him and suddenly felt really tired. He headed up to his room and took a nap.

His friends arrived several minutes later only to find him soumd asleep in his bed. They decided to leave him alone and went home themselves. The rest of the days of their break they tried asking Yugi to tell them what he was hiding, but he had always found a way to change the subject. Eventually they gave up and enjoyed the rest of their summer. While they were partying at Tristian's BBQ party another tri-colored hair friend was heading to Domino city.

* * *

there you have it. :P do you think i should write some chapters in first person for characters? like yugi's point of veiw? or Atem's?


	4. Giving a name

My next chapter. :P do you think i should put them into the characters POV? i'm still wondering...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Tea said impatiently. Yugi was late for their date. She was very surprised when Yugi asked her out at the party a week ago. He said it in front of everyone, so she just couldn't say no. The truth is that her heart already belongs to someone else.

"who are you waiting for?" said a southing voice. Tea would of recognized the voice, if she wasn't deep in thought.

"Yugi, he's late for our date." Tea said with out turning around.

"so you two are dating?"

"no just this once, he asked me in front of everyone and I just couldn't say no."

"really Tea?" At the sound of her name she turned around. She gasped and threw her arms around the laughing Egyptian.

Meanwhile, a similar looking boy was running down the block.

"Oh my Ra, I'm late!" He groaned turning the corner. He tripped and almost landed on his face. "ow…" He saw Tea with his former Yami. Filled with excitement from seeing his best friend he was about to call them. However something stopped him just as he was opening his mouth. They didn't see him so he ran. He didn't know where he was running, and he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from that.

His face turned white from the lack of blood flowing to his face. He stopped running for a while to catch his breath. He walked into an old abandoned building, still sulking at the scene he just saw. He leaned against a wall letting out a long breath.

_She kissed him.. She really kissed him. _He thought sliding down the wall. _Well she didn't exactly kiss him, it was on the cheek. Is that ok for friends to do? _He didn't know what to think so he just hung his head from where he was sitting. He didn't notice the figure approaching him, instead he let out another long and depressed sigh.

The figure sat next to him and mimicked his sigh. He got startled and fell on his side.

"wha-…" He paused at the familiar face. "It's you!" He pointed at the smiling face.

"How's it going Yugi?" She said to him in a happy voice.

"uhh… not so good." He hugged his knees and hid his face the best he could from his friend.

"not good? Why?" She tried to see his face, but he turned his head away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yugi couldn't face her like this. "please leave me alone…" She didn't leave. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled. He heard her get up and her steady footsteps. Then he realized he didn't want to be alone, because that was what he was afraid of.

He was about to call out to her when he felt something warm around him. Yugi looked up and felt his face go red. He was engulfed in a tight hug. It was strange to be hugged by her yet he didn't want to pull away. And so he hugged her back. He could tell she smiled when he did this.

"Thanks Caster" Yugi said getting up.

"no problem. You know maybe I should get a new name." She said getting up.

"why? Your name is just fine." They started to walk out of the building.

"It doesn't really go with this place."

"Well then what should I call you?"

"I don't know…"

"hmmm, how about something easy to remember like Mary, or Anne." Yugi suggested.

"Do I look like a Mary Anne?" She asked curiously.

"yeah I guess not." He took a harder look at Caster. She had added some extra things to her outfit; Golden armlets, a backwards clef hair pin that looks like a C, a chocker with a backwards treble clef that looks like a S, and a white card around her neck. Her most noticeable feature was her lavender colored hair. _something easy to remember…_

"How about Lavi, you know for your hair." Yugi suggested.

"Lavi… sounds good but more like a nickname."

"Then lets extend it, uhh… Lavid, Laven, Lavia… uhh, sorry I'm not really good at this" He apologized scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok I like Lavid and Lavia so how about Lavidia." Yugi smiled

"That really does fit you. So your now Lavidia." They both smiled as they adjusted at the new name. Yugi looked away.

"I'm sorry." Lavi looked puzzled. "I shouldn't of told you off like that."

"that's ok it's no problem, you were just upset that's all."

"yeah but, I shouldn't of lashed out at you like that. Anyway thanks for being my friend." Yugi glances at a nearby clock. "ack! I'm soooo~ dead." Yugi looks around and find that he can't remember where he came from.

"Your going back to your friends?"

"Yeah but I don't know where to find them." He sweat dropped and he felt himself blush.

"That's ok I can lead you to them" She took his hand and lead him through the streets until the waiting couple came into sight.

"Thanks Ca- I mean Lavi, heh I came up with the name and yet I'm forgetting it." Yugi said smiling.

"Hehe, that's ok" She started to walk away. "oh, wait Yugi" She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being my friend." She winked at him and then disappeared in the crowd.

When Atem and Tea came over Yugi still had his hand on his cheek.

"It's been a long time Yugi." Atem said smiling.

* * *

;) i hope you liked it!


	5. First day

umm this is a pretty short chapter and i pretty sure the next one will just as short :P

i'm trying to get to the part with action so... maybe this should just be the starter story. and i'll continue the Real action in another story..

5 chapters with no real action i'm so sorry! T^T

* * *

Chapter 5

_Where has the time gone? _Yugi thought on his way to school. The summer break had already come to a close. It was the first day of the new school year. As he was walking to school he felt a strange presence. He turned to see a something duck under a mailbox.

_ok…_He continued walking and a few moments later he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. Her turned again and it jumped into a bush.

He continued walking but this time a bit faster. He joined up with his friends and they walked to school together.

"Hey Yuge! Wat took ya so long?" Joey said.

"sorry everyone" Yugi apologized.

"So is he really back? I heard from Tea ,but I just want to make sure." Ryou asked.

"Yup. He's waiting for us at my house."

"That's great! Now we're all back together." Tristian said. "lets go over to your house after school, since we couldn't last week." They had all made separate plans so they couldn't of given Atem a welcome back party.

"I'm sure he would like that." Yugi said. Something caught his eye and he turned toward it. It hid in an alley. Something was stalking him. Chills crept up his back.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Ryou asked. The eyes peeked behind the alley.

"Yeah…" Yugi said hesitantly.

"That's good. Hey, do you know why he came back from the afterlife?"

"No, he said he would tell us all at once since there was going to be a lot to explain."

"Really?" Tea said imagining her own reasons why he had come back… for her.

"Yeah, he said it was really important and that he might need our help."

"oh…" Tea's distant dreams were shattered. _another life threatening situation I suppose…_

They continued their walk to school talking about things normal teens would. Yugi forgot about the small eyes following him until he sat down in his first class. The first day would be very short since the classes would only be 10 minutes long. There was an hour long Welcome Rally before his second class. He looked out the window his view of the street block by a tree.

_I should get a better seat… _He opened the window to get some fresh air since some boys were playing catch with the chalk erasers. Something moved against the tree's leaves and Yugi turned toward the tree. His jaw dropped after realizing who it was following him.

"what are you doing here?" He said in a low voice. "never mind, just get down I'll meet you there." Yugi headed toward the door.

"Hey! Yugi where are you going class is going to start." Tristian asked.

"uhhh just out for a bit, I'll be right back." He replied before heading out the door. When he reached the yard Lavi was leaning against the tree. Her hair was in a little pony tail making her face a bit easier to see.

"What were you doing up there?!? And why did you follow me to school?" He said with a puzzled face.

"I wanted to give you this." She held out her hand and it was a small pendant, very simple actually. A dark blue crystal attached to a white lace.

"oh… thanks it looks great." Yugi said taking the pendant into his palm.

"Here let me put it on for you." He gave her the pendant and turned around.

While she was putting the necklace on Yugi, Tea and Joey happened to glance outside and saw him and Lavi but not entirely. They only saw her arms that were going around Yugi and his smile afterwards.

They locked their stares on him as he entered the classroom. _who was that? _

The rest of the class they just waited out the 10 minutes they had to spend to get to know the teacher and their classmates. They all headed to the gymnasium to attend the Welcoming Rally. The gang got separated on the way there. It was the middle of the rally and they had already played their games and listened to some speeches. The principal was about to give her speech when she was interrupted by a teacher who whispered something in her ear.

"It seems that there was a last minute approval of another student in our school. Let us all welcome one of our Newest students." the principal beckoned the fellow over and they hesitantly obeyed. There were loud remarks about how the kid looked.

"how old are you?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"14" the bloke said in a soft voice. They were all surprised about this. He looked like an elementary kid so short and innocent… like Yugi except smaller, and he was the age of a middle school student. Now he's going to a High school. The kid was wearing the boys normal uniform except it was in a smaller size. His hair was pulled into a pony tail and his bangs spread over his face.

The crowd were all excited to have a new student at their school especially because he didn't look like he was from around here. The some were shocked to have such a small classmate, but the most shocked was Yugi, who had just dropped his jaw for the second time today.

* * *

hope you like it! and please review!


	6. Before the Rally

well this is just as short as the other one :P i'm sorry there isn't as much action.. i never thought the beginning would be so long O.o

* * *

Chapter 6

Before the Rally 

Lavi was just about to leave the campus when a voice called out to her.

"Hey! You! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" A teacher asked.

"school?" She said tilting her head.

"yes school most kids your age go to school today."

"I don't have school… I think" She mumbled.

"oh so your waiting for your brother or sister?"

"brother, sister?"

"so your just bored? Not having school can be pretty boring at your age since most of the kids here are at school."

"…" She gave the teacher a very puzzled look.

"Haha! What a face!" He laughed. "tell you what maybe I can get you into this school. It's just for this week though, the schools is going to have some construction done."

"I'll be going to this school?"

"yeah the classes might be hard though. Come on inside and we'll see what level your on."

-5 minutes later inside the office-

The teachers jaw was practically on the ground… for the 3 time.

"I can't believe you aced every single test. Those were the seniors exiting exams!!"

"I passed?" She said looking up from the computer screen.

"…y-yes you did, but why couldn't you do it on the written test, they were exactly the same?"

"I didn't know how to start." She said quietly.

"ok… so I guess you can only do the work that's on the computer… Hold on for a sec." The teacher ran out of the room and started talking to the vice principal. Lavi just swung her legs back and forth since her feet couldn't touch the ground from her chair. The principal came into the room

"so this is the kid?! Why this is an elementary student!" the vice principal said

"yeah but who ever this is… is a lot smarter than most of our students. I gave the kid the senior's exiting exam! And he aced it!!!"

"he…?"

"what?"

"this is a GIRL!!!!"

"oh woops… sorry kid." The teacher sweat dropped.

"so your saying that this kid aced the exiting exams?"

"yeah he, I mean she got them all right but she couldn't do it on the written test."

"Really? Interesting child huh…"

"Yeah! Do you think we can get him-"

"her!"

"yeah whatever, Can we get this kid into our school? She could be a good influence on our students."

"Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt, but what classes could she go to? She had already passed the exiting exam so…"

"Well she could just wander between classes. I don't think she's the type for trouble making."

"ok, so that's solved. You can go tell the principal and the paper work, I'll get her into the uniforms."

"What!?! Why do I have to do the paper work?"

"Because you can't get her into the uniforms."

"what do you mean…?" the principal gave him a deadly stare. "oh right… ok I'll do the paper work."

The teacher left the room and the vice principal brought the girls uniform of the pink jacket and blue skirt. Lavi started to stare at the short skirt. The teacher caught the glare.

"oh.. You don't like the skirt?" She just shook her head slightly not letting her glare waver.

"well I guess you can wear the guys uniform." She took out a smaller version of the guys uniform. She handed the uniform to Lavi.

"Just come out when your done changing." She closed the door behind her and stood guard.

A few moments later Lavi came out in the blue jacket unbuttoned and jeans folded a bit up.. Her hair was tied back tighter and higher than before.

"awww, you look so cute, although I would prefer the guys uniform to be worn correctly. And I think you would look a lot cuter in the girls uniform. Then again you're a lot shorter and younger than the students here… except Yugi." The teacher came in.

"The Rally is starting, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah but what about the rally?"

"well I talked to the principal and she agreed to introduce her during her speech… wow." He said catching sight of Lavi. "cute…"

"yeah yeah, just don't drool she's only.."

"you didn't even ask her how old she is?"

"I was getting to that."

"anyway She doesn't know all the details about the new student so I'll just tell her when she starts." They could hear the speech starting. "which is now, her school bag is on the table with all the books." He said just as he was leaving the room.

"well lets go." She brought the bag and led her to the stage.

* * *

yup I'll be working on the next one later today. i think i'll make it in Yugi's POV

until then please review!! ^^


	7. After the Rally

well... i couldn't make this one into Yugi's point of view. i think i'll do that in one of the later chapters.

I put some japanesse words in here. and remember that the Vice principal and Yugi are the only ones who knows that Lavi is a girl :P

This is a different teacher not the one that found her.

This chapter is a lot biggere than the rest of them so far. so i hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 7

_What is she doing here?!?! If it wasn't enough trouble that she followed me to school but now she's going to school with me now?!_

But… Yugi couldn't help but feel glad to have his friend closer to him.

_But why is she wearing the guys uniform? _

"awww he looks so cute!" He heard a girl squeal quite loudly behind him.

…_he? _Yugi looked around and heard many other people calling Lavi a guy.

_wow a change in clothing and a different hair style and they think she's a guy, these people are easy to fool…then again during the spirit week on cross dressing day I had managed to convince everyone I was a girl…_

Yugi almost hurled at his thoughts.

_who knew skirts could be so comfortable. _Realizing what he had just said ,or well thought, he almost hurled for the second time.

_uhh ok that enough for that train of thought. _His head stopped spinning and listened to the rest of the principal's speech. It seemed that they had forgotten to ask her name.

Yugi jumped up to see what else was happening with not much success, so he stood on his chair. Lavi was sitting on the edge of a foldable chair near the end of the stage.

Her head was down and she was just swinging her feet back and forth and he noticed more of the students eyes were on her instead of the principal. _wow she's like a tourist attraction here…_

She looked up and a freshman girl waved at her. She waved in response and then the whole crowd waved back. She tilted her head and half of the crowd copied her making her giggle to herself. They would of heard her feminine voice if the principal didn't speak over her.

The rest of the Rally she just stood there as it progressed.

"… I hope you will all have a great first day at Domino high!" The principal ended the Rally. They were given 5 minutes of free time to catch up with some friends and stretch their limbs from sitting for an hour. The gang pushed their way through the crowd to where he was.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey said

"Hey guys."

"yeah… hi." Tea said still going over the tree scene she saw that morning.

"something wrong Tea?" Ryou said.

"huh? Umm no its ok." She said giving them an uncertain smile.

"okay… You know it's been kind of weird being normal people." Ryou said

"I hear you there. The whole break I was expecting something big to happen." Tristian said.

"yeah, I wish something exciting would happen now." Yugi said. _It would be nice now that Atem's back._

"oh no you don't, you have to be careful of what you wish for. Besides we have Atem back that should be enough excitement for now." Tea said.

"Yeah, but you never know he might just have another adventure for us." Yugi replied

"Or something special to announce" Tea said drifting back into her distant dreams.

"Yeah he did say something about telling us all important. I wonder what it is? To want to have us all there, that probably means there is a lot to explain." Ryou said.

"Yeah…" Yugi muttered.

"ya know, all I heard you guys say is blah blah blah and a lot of Yeah~s" Joey said tipping his chair back. They all sighed. The bell rang and the students flooded out of the room. As they were heading out a flowery fragrance caught Yugi's attention. He felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"hmm? K-Kaoru?" He said turning around.

"what is kaoru?" Lavi said.

"how did you..? Oh never mind, Kaoru means fragrance"

"oh?" He was about to explain when he heard Tea calling him.

"Come on Yugi!"

"oh I got to go now…" When he tried to look she was already gone.

"YUGI!"

"ah! Coming!"

_Tea's scary when she gets angry. _He ran out the door and into their next class, gym.

_ahh gym… my worst enemy… next to Bakura._ They got dressed and headed into the cleaned gymnasium. Luckily they had free play so they didn't have to any exercises and Yugi didn't have to humiliate himself.

Everyone was just minding their own business. The guys were playing basket ball the girls were gossiping and the teacher who couldn't care less had a book over his face, taking a nap in a forgotten foldable chair.

Yugi, who was playing basketball with the other guys, gave up and sat next to the teacher on the ground.

_I…*pant*… Hate… sports…_He was still out of breath when the door to the gym opened. The vice principal was leading a kid into the gym and started talking to him. The kid turned to Yugi and smiled.

_Oh so the Vice principal is giving Lavi a tour…_He yawned. _I should really get more sleep. _The vice principal and Lavi headed toward the teacher.

"Ahem." The Vice principal coughed. The teacher didn't move. "Escuse me." The teacher still didn't respond. "HEY!" The teacher snored.

**SLAP!**

"ow! ok okay, I'm awake." the teacher stammered getting up from his chair lazily. The vice principal sighed.

"What ever you were doing, make sure you don't do it again."

"uhh. Yes ma'm. "

"good as long as you are awake can you explain this child about what we do for physical education."

"sure but does this kid have a name?" He said pointing to Lavi.

Lavi wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Instead she was staring at Yugi who was still beside the teacher.

"oh this is your senpai, Yugi Mouto" The vice principal said. (senpai means superior in which she mistakes as master)

"my Teishu?" (teishu also means husband as well as master.)

"WHAT!?!" Yugi yelled in shock.

"ah! Not that, senpai! Senpai!" The vice president stammered.

"… teishu?" She said again.

"NO SENPAI! Not husband!"

"…t-teishu?"

"No!"

"um ma'm I think she means master not husband…"

**Silence**

"…oh…"

"so umm what's the blokes name?"

Just then a sweet smell filled the air.

"Kaoru?" The vice principal said.

"Kaoru?" the teacher said.

"no its not kaoru."

"kaoru?" Lavi said.

"no not Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" Yugi said just noticing the scent.

"no"

"yes?" Lavi said.

"I think so, Kaoru" The teacher said.

"ARGH!! Fine we'll just call you Kaoru then."

"Kaoru?" She said pointing to herself.

"yup." Yugi said.

The teacher sighed. The gang noticed the commotion and headed over to them.

"what going on." Joey said and then he noticed the staring Lavi. "oh hey it's the kid from the rally."

"uhh yeah guys this is Kaoru…" Yugi said.

_Wow now she has three names to go by, Caster was her own name, Lavidia was the name I gave her and now Kaoru is her school name._

"hello Kaoru, it's a pleasure o meet you." Ryou said shaking her hand. She just kept silent.

"Kaoru these are my friends, Joey, Ryou, Tristian, and Tea." As he said their names he gestured to them in order.

"hi" They all said.

"This guy is pretty small." Joey puts his hand oh Lavi's head. "tiny little pipsqueak." He started leaning on her head like it was a table.

"Joey…" Yugi said.

"hmm?"

"Kaoru is about the same height as me…"

**Silence**

Yugi sighed. _He just called me small, no worse a tiny little pipsqueak. _He pouted at his thoughts.

"sorry Yuge, I didn't mean it…"

"its ok, I know I'm short." He said with a smile.

"Well, since you've already introduced Kaoru to your friends I'll leave you to introduce her to the school." The vice principal said.

"What?! But-" Yugi was about to protest but the vice principal had already bolted out the door, leaving them speechless.

"Ok everyone time to get dressed!" the teacher announced to the class. They all header to their locker rooms. Lavi was following Yugi and almost went into the boys locker room. No one stopped her because she looked like a boy so she got halfway through the door when Yugi stopped her.

"Ummm, you should probably stay outside."

"why?"

"uhh, please just wait for me outside."

"ok."

Yugi went inside and Kaoru/ Lavi, was leaning against a pillar holding her bag with both hands in front of her. Yugi doesn't really take that much time to change back into his school clothes but it was just enough time for a group of senior guys to play with the "new guy".

"hey there, so you're the new kid. That bag must be heavy for someone as small as you here lemme help you with that." The 6 foot tall senior pushed Kaoru to the ground and another guy took her bag.

"tch!" The boy dropped her bag. "opps, that was an accident." Then he kicked it making the contents scatter across the floor. "that one wasn't" They all started laughing. That's when Yugi, Joey and Tristian came outside.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yugi said running up to Kaoru.

"just giving the punk a little welcoming present."

"You call this welcoming?" Tristian said.

"I'll show ya a welcoming with my fist you-" Joey started but was punched in the gut before he could finish.

"JOEY!" Yugi and Tristian said.

"Ok now've you done it. Nobody hits my best friend but me!" Tristian said.

"Oh I'm so scared, yeah right!" One of the guys kicked him in the ribs.

"Joey! Tristian!" Yugi yelled.

"ok your next punk, but don't worry you can still run now if you let us have the other kid."

"Don't touch Kaoru!"

"ok." He shoved Yugi against the wall. "We'll leave the kid if you stay."

Kaoru ,who had just finished picking put her books, placed her books in her bag and went up to the senior.

"stop" She said quietly.

"what?"

"stop now."

"don't tell me what to do." he pushed her over again.

"I said leave her alone!" Yugi yelled as he jumped on the guys pack.

"HEY! Let go." He tried to shake him off but he kept hold. "guys get him off me!" The other 3 guys pried Yugi off and threw him to the ground.

"ugh!" Yugi cried. His vision got fuzzy.

"tch crazy little- huh?!" The guy stopped talking when he felt a little tug on his sleeve.

"you hurt teishu…" She mumbled gripping his sleeve tighter.

"wha?- WHOA!" She flipped him over and pushed him against the wall. She grabbed his collar and raised him a foot from the floor. "urgh…"

"Don't do it again." You could hear anger in her voice. "or you will get much worse than a black eye."

"but I don't have a black eye."

"yet…" She said raising her fist. She let him go.

"AH! Lets go guys." They ran from their sight.

"are you ok?" She said helping Yugi up.

"uhh, I think so it wasn't that bad." _but what happened there? I don't remember that much._

"same here." Joey and Tristian said getting up. "but that really hurt." The bell rang. "well lets go to class now."

* * *

yup i decided to put a little fighting scene here :P

i next one coming soon! oh and please review :D


	8. Atem explains

well i forgot to do a disclaimer on my other chapters and such... it seems pointless. but oh well

Disclaimer i do not own Yugioh or anything of its contents. I'm just using the story stuff :P

* * *

Chapter 8

Atem is sitting by a window

_How have I been sitting here?_

A bird flies onto the windowsill. It sings a little tune and then it flies away. _this new body is amazing. I could hear that bird through the window. _

Yes they added some powers to Atem's new body to help him with his mission. He's only noticed 3 of them so far; stronger reflexes, keen hearing and increased knowledge. Unfortunately these powers came with a price. He would get tired very easily and wear him out. His appearance wasn't that different. It looked just like his pharaoh body but he looked a lot more adult like.

"ah!" Yugi and the others came around the block followed by a small lavender colored hair kid. "their back, but who's that?"

They entered the shop.

"Atem! I'm home, and I brought everyone just like you asked." Yugi said looking in the fridge. The others took a seat on the couch but the kid just stared at Atem. Atem walked over to Yugi but the kids eyes wouldn't stop glaring.

"Yugi who is that?" He asked pointing to the kid.

"that La-uhhhh… Kaoru." Yugi said. He put his hand on Atem's shoulder and a slight chill went up his back. "Don't worry he's a friend you can trust him." Yugi took some snacks from the fridge and passed them out to his friends. He took a seat next to Kaoru, who was still standing and staring at Atem.

"so what did you want to talk about?" Tea asked.

"We have to wait for a while. We're all not met." Atem said.

"wat do ya mean we're all here." Joey said.

"Not all who's concerned."

"Hey, Atem where's Grandpa?" Yugi asked

"He went out to help out one of his colleagues at a museum."

"oh, then who are we waiting for?" Just then a white limo stops in front of the shop and Seto Kaiba steps out.

"Ok, I'm here, now what's so urgent you needed to disrupt me from my work? I have a business to run and I don't have much time to spare so make it short. " He said angrily.

"Wat is Kaiba doing here!!!" Joey asked quite loudly.

"I called him to join us. I don't want to say this more than once." Everyone went silent. Whatever Atem was going to say, must be pretty important if he wants all of us here.

"so.. What's going on?" Yugi asked. Kaiba leaned against the wall, his arms were crossed.

"To tell you the truth I'm not that sure. Whatever they wanted me to do, isn't so clear from what I heard. All I know is that something.. Some kind of power, threatens our world."

"…again?" Tristian asked.

"Yes, but it's very different than what we've faced before."

"How different?" Ryou asked.

"From what the guardians told me it is a single power that could either help or destroy the world. And that someone or some people are trying to get that power."

"tat don't seem that different." Joey said.

"Who are the guardians?" Yugi asked.

"The ones who sent me here to find the power and protect it. I'm not exactly sure on who they are ,since they were invisible, but they are extremely powerful." He clutched his shoulder. For some reason it was feeling really funny.

"And why did you tell us this?" Kaiba asked.

"I need all of your help. I've been searching since I got here but I haven't found a trace. It could be anywhere and I have no idea on how to find it."

"Don't you think the guardians would have given you some way to find the power? Maybe a compass or some clues to where it is?" Yugi asked.

"They said they couldn't interfere on earth and only had enough power to send me here. And I guess a few other things…"

_Other things? _They all thought.

"…they seemed to have enhanced my senses. I feel very different that last time. I believe they did more than just my senses, but I am not sure. I cannot think clearly." He put his hand to his forehead and let out a few breaths.

"Are you ok?" Tea asked.

"I'll be fine. Just tired as all. Anyway I've told you all I can so please be alert."

"This doesn't seem like something too impossible for you to be doing alone." Kaiba said.

"You should of heard them…" Atem mumbled sitting down.

"Hear what?"

"The guardians… they sounded so scared. Those powerful beings in which you could feel their combined power surge across the room, be afraid of whatever the power was."

"…"

"I need all of your help since I cannot do it alone." _As much as I would like to keep them out of this… I know I cannot find it without their help._

"…Fine. I'll keep a lookout for whatever the power may be." And with that Kaiba left in his limo.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to talk about we can go." Tristian asked.

"…yeah you may go." They all leave without saying goodbye.

"Atem… you're not saying everything."

"Yugi I've had strange dreams. You taken away… by this dark power. I could feel the power from my dream. I couldn't move and you were surrounded in a blue crystal…"

_b-blue crystal?!_

"… and then the shadows took you away." Atem sighed. "huh?" Lavi was still there and still staring.

"Lav-uhhhh… Kaoru! shouldn't you go home?" _oh wait does she have a home?…I did find her in a forest and why does she look shorter? She was really short in the forest, then she grew my height in school, and now she's shorter again. _

"Yugi who is this exactly?"

"ex-exactly…uhhh I'm not sure, uhh exactly, but you can trust him trust me. Koaru you can stay here for a while." _until I know where you'll be staying.. Where do you go off when I can't find you?_

Atem just walked away. _He's not telling me everything either…_

Yugi let out a deep breath. _What am I supposed to do now. _He took out the pendant from under his jacket. It was a such deep blue color. _a blue crystal…_He shook his heads breaking from his thoughts.

"You hungry Kaoru?" He took out 2 cookies from a jar. He handed Lavi a cookie. She looked at is suspiciously and took a small bite.

"ah!" Yugi smiled as she nibbled on the cookie.

"umm L- Kaoru?" She looked up at Yugi but didn't stop eating the cookie. "Where do you usually go when I'm not around?"

"go find you." Yugi sweat dropped. He took a big bite out of his cookie.

"Why?"

"They won't come if I'm around you." she finished her cookie and yawned.

"t-they?"

"yeah" she said sleepily. Yugi lead her upstairs and into his room. And with that she slept in his bed.

_Who is "they"?_

* * *

I don't think i did very well oh this one :P oh well please review.


	9. secret blown secret kept

Well here's the next one :P i got lazy on the ending though :P

* * *

Chapter 9

A little while later Yugi's grandpa came home. He seemed tired so they left him be. He took a seat in front of the Tv and turned on to his favorite channel. When it was on commercial Yugi came up to him.

"umm, grandpa?"

"yes, Yugi?" He said putting a sugar cube into his coffee.

"Is it alright if I have a friend sleep over for a while?"

"Yes it's fine Yugi, but who's staying over?"

"Kaoru, Right now he's sleeping in my room." Grandpa took a look and saw a little lavender haired kid sleeping in Yugi's bed. He still had his pony tail and school clothes on.

"Okay, but I'm having one of my colleagues Stay in the guest room so he'll have to sleep with you and Atem." Yugi's eyes widened but his grandpa just sat back in front of the TV.

_w-what?!?!? _He felt his face go red, so he ran into the bathroom to cool his face. Just then Atem came in with a towel.

"You're going to take a shower?"

"Yeah…" He put the towel next to the tub. "hey, Yugi."

"yeah?"

"where did you get that?" He pointed to his pendant. He had forgotten to put it inside his shirt.

"huh! Ummm…" Atem raised an eyebrow. "I got it from…" Why couldn't he think of a lie?! E could lie to his other friends and sure it was hard for him to lie to Atem, but why is it so difficult for him to think of one now?

Atem sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me fine." Yugi relaxed. "But you're going to have to tell me everything."

"after you tell me everything." Yugi knew there was still something he hadn't told them. Did something else happen after he was sent here? Atem looked at Yugi straight in his eyes.

"Then that's a promise." Yugi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

_Should I really tell him about Caster? _He knew that telling him wouldn't be so hard. From what he told us it shouldn't be too hard to believe but… something in the back of his head told him not to tell anyone so easily.

He heard the door open and his grandpa greet his guest. They sounded like such good friends. He smiled happy that his grandpa had just as good friends like him. He went downstairs and saw the jar of sugar cubes his grandpa left alone on the table. His grandpa was busy talking to his friends so his grabbed some and put them in a little bag. He went into the kitchen cupboards and took out a mug and some coffee powder.

_I always wondered what coffee tastes like…_He mixed them together and took a sip.

"BLEH!" he almost spat I out but managed to get over the sink first. It was so bitter! He put the contents of his experiment away and put the bag of sugar cubes in his pocket.

He crept silently into his room, so he wouldn't wake Lavi. He tripped slightly and felt the bag fall out of his pocket, but she didn't move. He picked up a small purple rectangle and some wires and went into the living room. He put the split ends of the wires into his ears and the other end into the rectangle. He set it to shuffle and listened to whatever his ipod played for 5 minutes.

He heard a door open and Atem came out of the bathroom with only a towel.

"Forget to set your clothes again?"

"yeah…" He blushed then headed up to Yugi's room since they shared. When he was almost at the door Yugi remembered something crucial and ran to Atem.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" He said a little bit too late for Atem was already in the room. The lights were on. She was awake. They were inside the room. One of them only had a towel on…

"hmm?" Atem looked at Lavi. "What are you yelling about? And what are you still doing here?" He said pointing to Lavi. He closed the door and looked through the closet for some of his clothes.

_I forgot… that he didn't know who Lavi was._

"Who are you anyway?" He said pulling out his clothes.

Lavi looked at his surroundings. And realized that she wasn't in school anymore.

"Lavi"

"Lavi? You know that means lion in Hebrew." (note Lavi in Hebrew is a guy's name so he doesn't realize it yet.)

"It's short for the name Yugi gave me."

"And what is that?" He said about to take off his towel.

"-that's not such a good idea Atem…" Yugi whispered in his ear.

"Why?" He asked looking very confused. Yugi sighed.

"Well I guess I'm going first. I don't want you finding out after you.. You know.."

"hmm?"

"I'll start with her name." Atem's eye twitched.

_h-Her!?!?!?_

Yugi beckoned Lavi over and whispered something in her ear. She let her hair down and took off her jacket.

"This is my friend, Lavidia. I found her in a forest… That's pretty much all I know about her right now." Atem's jaw dropped to the floor.

"t-then why did you bring her here!?!?!"

"Well, she followed me to school to give me this pendant." He showed it to Atem. "and then she got enrolled in the school somehow. Everyone thought she was a guy. And well, she followed me here. When everyone was leaving I don't think she had a place to go ,so I asked grandpa if she could stay over."

"but he didn't know she was a girl?" Yugi nodded.

"And grandpa is letting his colleague stay in the guest room so she will have to sleep with us."

"Why didn't you tell him she was a girl!!"

"I don't know I just I would have to tell him who she was."

"then why didn't you?"

"I'm not sure my gut just told me not to tell anyone."

"not your grandfather? Not me? Not your friends?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I'm not sure why but it just told me not to!" He yelled loudly. Suddenly he felt very tired. He laid down on his bed and Lavi sat beside him. She looked up at Atem and stared at him like she had done before.

"w-What are you looking at?" He stuttered. His face turned a deep color of red. "turn around!" She didn't turn around but cocked her head.

"Lavi please turn around." Yugi sighed. Lavi obeyed.

"Why did she listen to you?" Atem asked putting on his clothes.

"I'm not sure. She just does."

"Doesn't she ever talk?"

"Sometimes. I have only seen her a couple times but somehow she seems so close. It's a weird feeling…"

**Silence**

"Do you like her?" He asked smiling.

"wha?! No! where did you get that?" Yugi blushed a bright color of red. Atem laughed and sat next to him on his bed.

"I just assumed since you weren't telling anyone about her."

"I only saw her a few times! And those were short!" He turned a brighter shade of red.

"please, don't ignore me." Lavi said still facing the wall.

"oh sorry, you can turn around now." She turned and started to stare at Atem again.

_Why does she keep staring at me?_

He stared back. It seemed like they were having a staring contest, but Atem was clearly not winning.

"so is it okay if we keep it a secret from the others?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"yeah, but how is she going to sleep with us?"

"well, she could sleep in your bed and you can sleep with me in mine since… she's…"

"ok, I guess that works."

"We should go and eat dinner now. Lavi put your hair up now." She obeyed. They went to the kitchen and took their seats. As they were setting the table Lavi handed Atem a plate. When their fingers touched he felt a sharp jolt from his fingertips and dropped the plate. It didn't break because… it was plastic.

_What was that? _a fuzzy feeling went up his arm almost making it numb. He held his hand tightly and bore it while they were eating. Right after dinner they went to bed. But Atem couldn't sleep for his hand was hurting so much.

* * *

I'm ending it here. I'm going to try to continue it tomarrow if i can. :D


	10. a dream and the crystal

**Chapter 10**

"Yugi" Atem said. He couldn't sleep. The pain in his hand went away but something was still bothering him.

"mm huh? Wha? What is it?" Yugi said sleepily. He turned on the lamp beside him.

" Don't you think Lavi is pretty strange?"

"Yeah I guess but I know we can trust her."

"You're always saying that we can but what makes you so sure?"

"…" Atem sighed.

"Sometimes you are just too nice."

"Well, why don't you trust her?"

"She's just too strange… and we don't know much about her."

"Well why don't you just ask me?" They looked across the room and sure enough Lavi was there staring at them, with her faded eyes cutting through the dark.

_She's so easy to see in the dark. _They both thought.

"y-You're awake?" Yugi stuttered.

"Yes."

**Silence**

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Who are you exactly?" Atem said straight out.

"I am Lavidia."

"That's all?" Atem asked

"All I know."

"You mean you don't know?" Yugi asked and Lavi just nodded. "Do you know who were the ones chasing you?"

"No. They were just following me and they won't come too close if I'm around you."

"What did they look like?" Atem asked.

"I don't know they had masks and wore only black."

"oh…" they both sighed in unison.

"you should go to sleep its late."

"yeah I guess good night" Yugi said turning off the lights

(Atem's dream)

"_Where am I?" I feel something blowing against my face._

"_sand?" two people appear before me, sitting next to each other laughing._

"_that's me! But when I was a kid…" I can see a symbol on the person's clothes next to me. A simple hibiscus flower._

"_who is that…?" _

_The vision blurs and I see a different scene. _

_I'm surrounded by green and the air feels so pure. There are two people in similar clothing. One is in a green tunic and has a strange green cap on his blond hair. He is equipped with a sword in which radiates an unfamiliar power. Standing in front of him is a small kid. With a longer tunic and long boots that go over her knees. She doesn't have pointed ears like the man does but has the same blond hair._

_The man kneels and pushes the kids hair back. He takes something from his bag and clips it onto her ear. It shines a deep blue color like the man's eyes._

_The scene disappears and I'm surrounded by darkness._

_I hear a small voice call out to me._

"…_atem…"_

"_Atem"_

"_ATEM "_

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

His dream ends and he fall out of bed.

"ow! What's going on?" he looks around and sees his friends standing beside the bed. He looks at his bed and sees that its empty.

"so you've finnaly awake."

"urg, now I am." Atem said grumpily getting up. Everyone was dressed in their school uniform. "Why are you guys here?"

"School's over and Yugi didn't come. And why are you sleeping in Yugi's bed instead of yours?"

"What?!" He yelled in shock. He didn't answer the question.

"Yeah, an we tried looking for 'em but can't find him anywhere." Joey said.

"Where's Lavi?"

"Who's Lavi?" Tristian asked.

"never mind." _so she's not here either. Proably followed Yugi. _For some reason he didn't really distrust her as much as before.

"We can find him. Meet me outside ok." His friends nodded and headed outside of the shop. Atem threw on some clothes and brought the brown bag he arrived with. He couldn't open it so it was useless but something told him that he shouldn't leave it here. _If Lavi's with him then it'll be easier to find him. Her hair is hard to miss in a crowd._

He slung the brown bag over his shoulder and ran outside.

"Let's go." He said.

""Yeah but where? We looked everywhere, and couldn't find him anywhere." Tea said.

"well lets look again." They took off. First they checked the park, then the mall. They had to split up to search the streets. And hour passed and they met at the edge of the city.

"*pant* did you... Find him?" Atem asked. He was getting tired way too fast.

"No not a trace of the little guy." Tristian answered.

"We just have to keep looking." Tea said energetically.

"Where else can we look? We searched the entire city!" Joey kicked a pole. "OW!" He hopped on one foot holding his toes.

"Joey…" Atem said quietly. Joey ran off.

"Joey! Where are you going?" They raced after him. They were on the outskirts of town where they finally caught up to him. He was kicking a tree.

"What did that poor tree ever do to you?" Tristian joked. Joey only kicked it harder.

"Where could he be!!" He yelled frustrated. He kicked it one last time.

**CRASH**

Something fell off the tree and landed right in front of him. A guy in black wearing a mask.

"Ahhh!!" Joey backed off and tea started screaming. "What the?!?"

"a mask…only wore black…" Atem looked around. Something moved among the bushes.

"Lavi?" He peered behind the uses and he saw her. She had a bruise on her cheek but other than that she was fine.

"uhhhh…" She grunted. Her arm was stretched out. She was reaching for something. Atem walked over.

"Lavi what happened? Where's Yugi?" She didn't reply.

Atem's gaze followed the direction of her hands. A white card with a brown lace was a few feet from her hands.

He picked it up and put it back around her neck. When he touched her another shock went through him.

As soon as the card went around her neck she got up.

"Where's Yugi?" Atem asked again. She pointed to the man in black and stood up.

"They took him." They walked over to him. Atem picked him up by his collar and pushed him against he tree.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yugi?" The guys mask fell off and they saw a red smile on his face as he disappeared. The man crumbled away right in front of them. They were left with out a lead to where Yugi was.

"Yugi…" Atem fell to his knees. Why couldn't he feel him being taken?

"you did." They turned around and finally noticed Lavi standing among them. "It was just ahead of time. I believe that is one of those abilities they gave you." They all stared at her. Tristian opened his mouth to say something but an explosion sounded throughout the city.

"What the heck was that?" Smoke came from the center of Domino city. They all ran to where it was to find a very shocking scene. The Kaze Game shop was on fire. Fire fighters were trying to put it out and there was an ambulance nearby. They were loading two passengers who were Yugi's grandpa and his colleague.

"They won't be able to put it out…" They drew their attention to her. "That fire isn't normal it won't go out until it burns the whole place down."

"Who are you?" Tea, Joey and Tristain asked in unison.

"Someone who can help you find Yugi. My name is Lavidia."


	11. Atem's 20 questions sorta :P

i tried my best :P but i don't think this one came out so well.. i just don't like how it is.

yeah Lavidia changed on this chapter. know why? you just gotta guess.

* * *

Chapter 11

"uhhh where am I?" Yugi tried to recall what happened. _I was walking to school to meet up with my friends. Then I saw Lavi being chased by some goons. I followed them outside the city. And…that's when it got weird. They attacked me too. And Lavi, I couldn't see what she was doing but i think she was fighting back. I saw one of them go down but i think Lavi got hit too. Then there were black flashed of light. I don't even know how that possible but i could tell it was light._

_She dodged them but I saw one hit her. Something fly from her neck and then she fell down in the bushes. Then my necklace started to glow. And then they grabbed my arms and… that's when it went fuzzy. _"ow my head"

"oh, so you're finally awake?" An unknown voice said. Yugi got up and looked around he was in complete darkness. "For a second there I thought you were dead. Then I would be dead, theoretically."

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"I think you know what I want…" _What did he mean? _Yugi thought.

"No. no I don't."

"It will all be clear soon."

"Could you at least tell me who you are?" He heard footsteps approach him and his necklace started to glow. He heard the same voice growl.

The necklace glowed brightly and he could see a black figure in front of him. He had a raven mask covering his entire face. He tried to come closer but it seemed like something was preventing him. He sighed and leaned in as close as he could, which wasn't that close. He told him in a small whisper that only he could hear.

"What?! But-" Yugi gasped in surprise.

"How did I survive? It's easy I didn't. They were just looking for servants. They will recruit anyone willing to." The figure clenched his fists. "I'll have to serve until they get what they want. So when that time comes I'll have to wait for my revenge." With that he disappeared into the darkness. And the necklace's glow fades.

-At the Kaze Game shop or what's left of it-

Atem went into the debris. He picked up a strap sticking out of the ashes. It was a dark green bag. He opened it and it contained their clothing and personal items.

"This is terrible." Tea gasped. The rest of them were looking around the place where Yugi's home once stood. They couldn't find anything left, but for some reason the green bag Atem found was unharmed by the fire.

"Alright start explaining." He turned to Lavi. "What happened to Yugi?"

"I already told you he was taken by those guys in masks." She stated calmly.

"We know that but why did they take him?" He said a little bit more arrogantly.

"That I do not know." She was still calm.

"Ok then where do you come from?"

"I can not remember."

"Why are you here?"

"It is not clear to me."

"Who left this?" He held up the green bag.

"I did."

"When?"

"Before I left."

"Why?"

"I just had a feeling I should."

"Why did you give Yugi a blue pendant?"

"I had to."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was in my pocket."

"where did you come from?"

"I don't know"

"How did you get here?"

"I followed Yugi."

"Why do you always follow him?"

"I need to."

"What are you?" Everyone looked at Atem for this Question but Lavi just said calmly.

"Different than you." They went silent. The wind blew at their faces. Lavi's face was covered by her long bangs. Something blue shined in Atem's eye. He looked closer and it was deep blue earring.

"Can you help us get him back?" Atem asked after a long pause of silence.

"I can and will. We will leave at five. Don't be late." With that Joey, Tristian and Tea went home to get their stuff. Lavi told them that they were going on a very long trip. They were going to meet outside of the city.

Lavi was already at their meeting place and Atem was just heading over after dropping the green bag with Yugi's grandfather at the hospital. He wasn't injured that much but enough to remain in the hospital. When he reaches the meeting point the sees Lavi leaning against a tree. There were two horses in front of her. One White with black spots on its head and a completely black horse with white hairs.

"Is this how we are going to find him?" Lavi only nodds. "why are there only two?"

"We will only need two." She jumps onto the black horse. "One for both of us."

"What about Tea, Tristian and Joey? They are coming too!"

"We can't bring them along they will only get in our way."

"They are my friends they are coming!"

"What if they get hurt? I thought you were always trying to make them not interfere so that they won't get hurt." Atem stepped back. _how did she know about that?_

"I know that but, I learned that they are my friends and they don't care how much they get hurt. As much as I would like to protect them I can't always do that. I'm not going with you unless they are coming with us."

Just then Tea, Tristian and Joey came to the meeting point.

"Thanks for waiting. Huh?" Tea noticed the strange atmosphere. "Whats going on here? Oh is this how we are going to find him? Why are there only two horses."

"Atem you have to come with me." Lavi said ignoring the others arrival.

"Not unless my friends are coming too!"

"I'm not going to lead you to where he is if they're coming with us."

"We can find our own way to find him."

"I'm pretty sure that will be too late." Atem clenched his fists. _Why is she acting so strange?_ "Besides you don't have any lead of any kind. I am the only one who can help you right now." They all knew she was right.

"Atem, just go." He turned around in surprise and looked at Joey. "It's ok you go find Yugi. We know you can do it without us."

"You guys…" He looked down and got onto the white horse. "I will get him back."

"We know you will." Lavi rode off into the road and Atem hesitantly followed her. As soon as they went out of view Joey said.

"We're going to follow them aren't we?"

"yup." They went back into the city. They were going to need some help.

* * *

i might change this sometime.... i don't know tell me if its ok or not :P

with that button down there. so small on the screen but so big for stories... so press it. i don't care if your response is short it keeps my writing mood going.

oh i'm going to make another story. Its about my character and another character gets forced into a play. I need ideas of who should be the character playing the princess. So i need to you suggest them.

PS. choose a guy :D

PSS. there will be other anime people coming into the story. their just gonig to be in there and sit in the crowd saying stuff. so if you want to see anyone in particular just ask ;)

FYI. if you have a OC, i could add them in for the play's cast. :D


	12. by the river

next chapter! XD

do you think i should put pairings?

i haven't put any so far at least i think i didn't... i didn't mean to if i did :P

but if you want to see a pairing just ask.

I'll consider it lol

* * *

Chapter 12

They have been riding place to place at an incredible speed. They were in a country like area now. They had just left the third town and were already on the road to the next. After a few minutes of riding Atem broke the silence.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how are we going to find Yugi?!"

"I know where to go but I'm not sure exactly." Atem just stared at her. "It's just a feeling of knowing where to find him."

"So you don't know where to go."

"You could say that." Atem scowled. _Why is she acting like this? She's totally different than before. _He rode next to Lavi and tried to look her in the face. She just turned away.

"It all happened so quickly. First I was sent here, then you came. Now Yugi was kidnapped and the shop burned down." She didn't seem to be listening. "And your personality has changed." Lavi looked up.

"lets rest at the next town." She said before riding ahead. _she's hiding something.._

Atem rode after her and in a strange time of 5 minutes they were in the next town. _why are we moving so fast?_

They arrived at the entrance of the town. There was a large wooden banner at the opening but the letters on it were faded.

They got off of their horses and walked them into the town. Nobody was on the streets, the windows and doors were bolted shut.

As they went further into the town they saw gashes on the doors some were even knocked down.

The houses started too look worse as they walked on. Lavi stopped dead making Atem bump into her.

"We should find a different place to stay." She said. She had her hand on Atem shoulder as she was leading him away. Another shock traveled through his arm. He brushed her off and walked on his own.

If they had walked a couple blocks further they might of seen what happened to the people who inhabited the place. Why the doors were kicked down. Why the houses were wrecked. And who was cursing under their breath for how they narrowly escaped their trap.

"Where are we going now?" Atem asked. For some strange reason he wasn't getting tired anymore. Lavi was leading them away from the town at a quick pace. She didn't hear him.

"Lavi…" That word mashed in his mouth. It didn't feel like that was what he should call her. "Hey." He ran up to her, pulling the horse along. "Is Lavidia really your name?"

"…I…" She looked away. "I am called many things from many people." She walked a bit faster than him, going ahead.

They reached a little river. _that's strange…there aren't many rivers around here. _Lavi took the reigns off of the horses and let them drink. Atem did the same and sat down against a tree. He tried to contact Yugi from their soul link.

If it was one thing he learned while in the afterlife, it was that everyone is connected to each other. He could tell what his friends were feeling especially Yugi. If he tried hard enough he could contact them.

He tried a few times and each one had the same result. He was thrown back. There was a barrier, and a strong one too. He gave up and glanced at Lavi. She was just sitting by the riverbed, dipping her finger in the cool water. Her bangs covered her face so he couldn't see her expression.

"Why are you so different now?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I…I'm not so sure. I just know its somewhat natural." Atem got up and stood next to her. He looked at their reflection in the water. His amethyst reflected beautifully on the water.

They showed his courage and strength very well. Her eyes however were hard to see. They were blurred and filled with confusion.

Meanwhile, in a place very far from where they were, Yugi was trying to find a way out. They had locked him in some sort of room. It had nothing in it and the walls that he felt were bare. There wasn't even a door.

He sat in the corner feeling very alone. That feeling felt heavy in his chest. The pendant let out a warm glow for him. It filled him with a sense of security.

He felt a lot stronger but tired as well. So he dozed off and drifted into a dream. He was in the sky looking down on a forest. There was a small river beneath him.

Beside that river was two horses that resembled the sign Yin and Yang. There were two people sitting beside the river talking to each other. One with hair similar to his and the other with a very simple look.

"Is that…" He said. He came down beside them and immediately recognized their faces.

"Lavi… It doesn't feel right calling you that."

"You had no objection when Yugi told you my name." Yugi smiled It was them. They had come to look for him. He was glad Lavi was alright. They continued to talk.

"It feels different now. You seem so different like you actually have a personality." Atem scoffed.

"Yeah I know. I act differently now but something is telling me, that's not good."

"That you're acting on your own?"

"You got it." She sighed. "It just gives me a weird feeling. That if I am like this something bad will happen…"

"Like what?" Atem asked. Yugi came closer, listening carefully now. _what are they talking about?_

"I.. I don't know." A few moments of silence passed. Yugi stepped a bit closer. _They can't see me…oh yeah this is a dream._ He felt a dark presence, similar to the ones who had captured him only smaller.

He looked down the river and saw a blot of black in the water. It expanded until it took the shape of a person.

It rose out of the water covered in rolling shadows. It's eyes were blood red and the cut symbol on its chest was the same. It crawled to the talking teens, both unaware.

It latched onto the black horse with no struggle. The horses eyes turned red and it slashed angrily in the water.

Atem and Lavi both looked up to see the horse charging at them. Lavi pushed Atem out of the way and the horse trampled her.

"Lavi!" Atem cried out. He tried to stand up but the shock from the shove numbed his body. He could only watch until the feeling blew over. Yugi was suffering from the same thing as Atem.

Each time the horse lashed at her the color in the horse's eyes faded.

When Atem pushed the horse away the horse's eyes were almost back to normal.

The black horse's pearly eyes snapped back as it hit the ground. It was injured, burns from where the shadow touched her.

The white horse trotted over to her and lowered his head to touch her. She lashed back at him and tried to limb away.

"Lavi are you alright?" Atem knelt down beside her. He reached out to touch her.

"Wait, don't." She said it too late, He had just tapped her shoulder. He felt a few seconds of pain tearing through his heart and then he fell unconscious.

Yugi's dream ended after he yelled Atem's name. And he continued his sleep with some trouble.

* * *

XD sorry Lavi! and Atemu :P

anyway remember what i said at the top!

you wanna see a pairing message or review me. ;)

(ps did you answer my poll?)


	13. desert flowers

do you think it would be easier to read if i spaced them out a bit more?

would it?

please review when you're done.

arigato guzaimasu

* * *

Chapter 13

_Ow.. Ow… it still hurts even in a dream._

…_where am I anyway?_

_The darkness erodes and reveals a familiar scene. It was Egypt, I was back in Egypt again! I'm glad I get to see my home but where is everyone? I looked around but no one was in site. I started to run around streets and began to panic when I heard an explosion._

_I ran to the source to be welcomed by a series of banging drums. There were five lines of drummers, 3 lines of constantly moving dancers and many other things that were going on, on the main street. _

_My shoulders relaxed, There was a white tent with a red border at the end of the parade. They were using fireworks._

_The parade ended when all the members went inside the tent. It closed after them and a tall lanky man stood outside, explaining something to the crowd. I heard a very familiar voice behind me._

_-  
_

"_Come on Mahad! I want to get the front seats! Those are the best ones!" Said a cheerful voice. I turned around and saw Mana pulling Mahad trough the crowd. _

_Mahad sweat dropped apologizing to the crowd for Mana. I couldn't help but smile at this scene. They're the same. I directed my attention to end of front of the tent. They seem to be a traveling troupe, they had a lot of carriages._

_I caught something in the corner of my eye. There were a group of people sneaking in with a side entrance._

_I came closer to find that the group of people were me, my father and a few of the priests. _

_They were greeted by a similar looking man that was talking to the crowd. They must be twins._

_-  
_

_They went inside the tent in which I followed them. It was a lot larger than it looked like from the outside. The seats were the same color and pattern of red and white. _

_They were circled around the middle, a few feet from the flat platform in the middle. There were partings in the chairs in front of the four exits and 5 seats in the very front. The five including my former self took the seats. The crowd came pouring in and into the seats._

"_ah! How did you get in so fast?!" Mana exclaimed pointing at Atem. Mahad just pulled her to the seats behind my little self._

"_Quiet Mana the show is about to start." Just then the lights went off and the whole crowd grew quiet. Candles were lit simultaneously on the platform revealing a man in white cloak and a mask covering his eyes._

_-  
_

_Strange…they weren't there before. And I can feel a strange presence coming from the man._

_He spoke in a low voice introducing the troupe. They were called the desert flowers…a strange name for a troupe._

_The candles flickers out and light shone on the stage. The nine dancers from the parade were now on stage. They were in the same outfits but they had a different colored hibiscus flower armband. _

_They each had a white red scarf that flowed along with their dancing. They danced so gracefully. Tea would have loved to dance with them._

_There were many great acts after them. A pair of animal tamers, with the same flame colored hair, gave them quiet a show with their trained tigers. Three identical acrobatics put on a magical act. _

_All of the acts had more than one person performing and looked almost exactly alike._

_When the last of their shows were over they all appeared on stage and took a bow. I remember all of this now. Ow… another shock?_

_-  
_

"_Thank you for allowing us to perform in your grand city. It has been an honor to perform in front of the royal family." The white cloaked man said. He didn't seem fluent in our language. _

_One of the tall twins came up to him and whispered something in his ear. He glanced at the exit and sighed._

"_Before you take your leave I would like to introduce you to our newest member." He beckoned to the east exit. "She just joined last month. Say hello to Hikaru, but we call her Kaoru for short." A small girl walked to the stage. _

_She had golden bangles and armlets. Her white sleeveless tunic went down to her knees. She wore baggy red pants that hugged her ankles and held a deep red cloth around her._

_Light music began playing out of nowhere. Then people on stage just shrugged and began dancing to the music. _

_They first danced with themselves then each other. Now they are picking people from the crowd to dance with them. I feel another slight shock around my chest._

_-  
_

_I couldn't help but to smile. Everyone was so happy including my former self. I stood unnoticed next to me when someone approached me._

_It was the girl Hikaru. She looked up to gaze at me and the unmistakable face shocked me. She looked just like her except for the color of her hair. It was a soft dirt brown instead of lavender._

_She bowed to my former self and held out a hand to me._

_-  
_

"_Little prince, May I ask for a dance?" She said in her soft voice. That confirmed my lingering suspicions. A few more shocks traveled throughout my body._

_I looked to my father and he nodded. I watch them disappear into the crowd._

_This was Lavi, but what is she doing here? And like this? And why didn't I recover this memory?_

"_May I know your name?" Hikaru asked me. Is that why? Did I not remember this because of my name being mentioned?_

"_Atem" I had said quietly. This all is familiar to me. This isn't an illusion, but still. Why didn't this memory return to me before? _

_The scene blurs and I'm surrounded by darkness again. I cried out in pain. What is this?!?! Its like lightning just cut through my heart._

_The pain buzzed down and instead of pain I feel a soft warmth sitting on my chest. It eases all of my pain and stress. Blowing them all away._

_.~.  
_

"urhh…." Atem groaned. He tried to sit up but had no success. He lifted his head. He spotted Lavi sitting on a high rock, doing nothing but staring at nothing.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard, Atem" Lavi said as he tried to get up again.

"w-what happened?"

"You fell unconscious." Lavi said in an unwavering voice.

"I know that. I'm asking why I fell unconscious." Lavi just shrugged.

"well you're no help."

"hm." She said still not moving.

Atem pouted and turned his abruptly. That's when he noticed his shirt was folded beside him.

"How are you feeling." Lavi asked. He tried to move his arm but found he could only make his fingers twitch.

"I can't move." Atem replied in an annoyed voice. Lavi snapped her fingers and he felt the feeling in his body come back. Unfortunately the feeling wasn't pleasant. It was searing pain.

"ARH!" He gasped trying to draw in a breath. Something was making it hard for him to breath. "On second thought, I like the numbness better."

Lavi snapped her fingers again and Atem lost most of the pain. He could move with feeling a few sharp pokes of pain at his chest.

He sat up and found his chest was wrapped tightly in bandages. The strips of bandages crossed over his heart. Quiet a sum of bandages were used.

"Why did you use so many bandages? I can hardly breathe."

"You wouldn't stop bleeding." Atem's eyes widened.

"what?!" He said in disbelief.

"You heard me. You were losing so much blood that it kept flooding through the bandages. You would of died if…" She stopped there.

"if what?" Lavi looked away.

"never mind."

"Lavi, tell me. What did you do." Atem got up and tried to walk. His feet almost gave way.

"I said don't push yourself to much." Lavi threw something at his face. Atem tore it off his head it was his jacket. "You must be cold."

She was right he was cold. Not just because he was shirtless but the temperature around them was cold as well.

Frost was starting to show on the trees. He pulled his shirt over his head with some difficulty.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked shivering. He put the jacket on and pulled what he could around him.

_Why is she wearing a tank top!?! Its freezing!!_

He looked at Lavi. The cold had no affect on her. She still hasn't moved.

"Aren't you cold?!"

"Not really, I feel a little too hot for my tastes."

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe." Their horses came up to them. The white horse nudged Atem and the black horse stood by Lavi.

"So you're the one who bandaged my up?"

"yeah" Lavi stroked her horses head.

_That explains the slight shocks I had…but not why I had them._

"where did you get the bandages?"

"really? Is this how you thank some one for tending to your wounds?"

"ah.. I'm sorry. I just have this feeling that I'm not supposed to act like you're my friend" Lavi clenched her fists

"ok so we're not friends, but just because I'm not your friend doesn't mean you don't have to say thank you to someone who just saved your life!" She marched off.

* * *

well how do you like it? :P i think i'll try a POV for Atem for the nest chapter. Do you think i should? hmm maybe not. i could just make it their thought bubble :P you know in italics.

again, please check my poll.

I want to start a new story to get my writer nerves working.

i need to know what to write...

Oh i almost forgot! i draw my character :D

i'm still an artist in training so i got some poses from the internet and edited them :P

yeah... but some of them aren't that good :( well i think they're not

maybe it's just artists doubt...

anyway do you think i should post them on my profile?

do pictures even show there? like pic codes and stuff....

(edit) i saw some mistakes and noticed it was kinda crunched up so i spaced it out a bit and corrected the mistakes i caught.


	14. moonlight lake

I'm sorry this took so long

i had a lot of school work to do so i couldn't work on this chapter.

i did have time to think up what will happen next

:D

i need a name for the other person in here.

yes i'm adding Oc's only minor characters

so umm i need a name for this dude.

i'll draw his outfit and post it here if i can.

i hope it turns out ok... i don't like half of the drawings i drew.

* * *

Chapter 14

Atem was walking through the forest, guiding his white horse with him, holding tightly onto the reigns.

_Why am I following her again? She didn't look angry. Not angry at all. But… its just her voice sounded kinda... _

Atem's train of thoughts were interrupted by a soft tune. He followed the sound and it turned out to be a song.

_Such a sweet melody…_

The source of the song was a lot farther than he thought. He followed the sound into a large lake.

It was a beautiful lake. It reflected the crescent moon clearly.

_Wait moon?!_

Atem looked up to the sky. It was night time.

_What!?! You have to be kidding me! It was sunset when I woke up and I've only been walking for a couple of hours! There's no way that it could become night so fast!_

Atem sat along the edge of the lake. He took something out of his pocket and threw it into the reflection of the lake. The water around it jumped out of the lake and took the form of a human. It stood above the water in front of Atem.

"you called?" The figure asked. It was dressed in a royal green vest with a matching top hat.

"You didn't tell me that nonhuman things were after the power."

"I am so sorry, being a messenger of the guardians of the afterlife limits me too so much." The figure smirked. "You should be thankful I told you anything on your way to earth. My job was only to guide you back to earth."

"You could of at least left me in Japan. Not in Russia!"

"Is that where we were? My bad." The figure gave in an insincere smile. Atem disregarded it. "any luck finding the power?"

"no, how am I supposed to find it if I don't even know what it is?"

"Easy, you find something radiating strong power vibes." The figure said sarcastically.

"Ok so what if I found the power. What do I do when I have it?"

"You call me. I can bring it to the guardians."

"So I just use these." Atem took out the silver stones from his pocket. He only had 9 left.

"Yup, like to told you on your way here, just throw one of these into some light."

"alright. I thought that the guardians can't interfere because of the barrier?"

"They can't."

"Then how are they able to send you?"

"I'm not exactly part of the afterlife guarding thing. I just serve them."

"tch." The figure glared at atem.

"You're running out of time! Why haven't you found it yet?!"

"I got a little detoured. My best friend was kidnapped by the ones who are also after the power. I need to go find him"

"You don't have time for that! You have to find the power and give it to us."

"What about my friend?! I can't just leave him"

"You can't risk the world for just one friend! You have no idea what that power is capable of doing!!!"

Atem was shocked at his tone of voice.

"is it really that-"

"strong? Yeah it really is. If they get a hold of that power, they could change the world to their liking…" The figure started to disappear. "you only have 9 of the stones left. Don't waste them and remember your mission."

The figure disappeared completely, leaving Atem completely alone, excluding his horse.

_What on earth can hold that much power?_

He got up and started walking along the lake. He was watching the rocks slide when his foot steps on them. He was in deep thought.

_How am I supposed to find Yugi? Lavi was somewhat of a lead but I can't find her either. Joey and the others aren't here either. I had to leave them behind._

_I'm all alone. Not again._

_What about my mission, to find that power and bring it to the guardians. That's why I got to come back here._

_What If I can't find it? What's the worse that could happen? But.. What would happen if I did find it?…_

_Would I…_

Another melody caught his ears again. It was the same song but a different type of sound. It was a lot higher and louder than the one before and somewhat calming.

He looked up and was Lavidia standing on a short cliff over the lake, legs dangling off the edge. Her black horse was grazing on the grasses not to far from the little cliff.

Atem climbed the small cliff. As he approached her he noticed the strange brown plant growing next to him. It was completely hollow and in a Y shape.

_Strange plant…_

There were some around the cliff so he picked one. He came closer and found that the sound came from Lavi. A twig snapped underneath his foot.

"Why did you come after me?" She didn't turn around. Atem let the reins of the white horse drop from his hands. It walked over to the black horse and grazed next to her. The black horse's burns were gone as if they never were there. Atem doesn't notice this.

"We need to get going. If we're ever going to find Yugi we have to keep moving." He came closer.

"You can find him yourself. I am of no use to you now." I heard something crack in her hands. She threw it into the lake. It was one of those plants, she had taken off the twigs creating holes in the plant.

"what song were you playing?"

"I don't know, its just something I thought up."

"Do you have any lyrics to it?"

"I can't sing."

"huh, I don't think I can either."

"no, not like that I **can't **sing. I'm not supposed to."

"what do you mean not supposed to? You can sing if you want to or not. It's your choice." she sighed.

"It is never my choice." Atem was stunned for a moment, like her words were touching him with tiny bolts of lightning. He decided not to venture further into this subject and must change it once again.

"What were you talking about?" Lavi looked back at him. "You know back at the river where you bandaged my wounds. What did you do?"

Lavi looked away. If he was going to get an answer he would have to push harder.

"I would like to thank you for whatever you did… you helped me -

"I didn't heal you." She said sternly.

"I never said you did." He caught her mistake of helped and healed. "What do you mean by heal?"

"I didn't…"

"what?"

"You don't need to know, Atem." She said his name so politely. For a moment he could hear her voice shake, only for a moment. Atem came closer so he was right behind her now. He dared himself to touch her shoulder.

"I would like to, so I can thank you properly." He saw her grip her arm when she heard his voice. He leaned closer so he could see her face and his eyes widened.

She had burns and gashes all over her arms. they looked like the ones the black horse had only her wounds were among them.

_Why didn't I notice those before?_

"I didn't want you to see." She answered his thoughts. Atem backed away. "Besides you wouldn't of cared anyway."

"What are you, saying what I would feel! You don't know anything about me!" For some reason this angers him.

"Well from what I know as of now, that reasoning how you act toward me is enough to say what I said."

She said to so calmly and in an as matter of fact tone, which only made Atem irritated.

"I'm only acting like this because of how you've been acting toward me. You act like I'm a complete stranger."

"That's because you are." It took Atem a few seconds to reply.

"no… no I'm not, and you know it too."

"w-what?!"

"You're from the past right? I saw you in my dream when I was the prince of Egypt." Atem looked back at the horses. "heh, I had a white horse back then too. You remember?"

"I-I do but, we're not supposed to." She puts her hands to her aching head.

"I don't know why I remember this now, maybe its from seeing a familiar face." Atem forced a smile even though he's not facing Lavi.

"urgh" Lavi groans. She moves a little closer to the edge. Her head spinning.

"I don't remember all of it though. Only the first time we met." Lavi slips from the cliff. "What do remember Lavi?" He finally turned around to hear the splash of the water.

"What are you doing?!" Atem took off his jacket and dived into the water. IT was easy to pull her out of the water, but the shearing shocks crawling up his arms made it difficult.

They were both catching their breath, soaking wet.

"You idiot, your bandages are wet now."

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life!"

"Well we're even now." Lavi held out her hand and on impulse Atem took it. For a moment he could actually feel the warmth in her hand. Seconds after he was hit with another shock.

"OW!" He yelled shaking his hand.

"AH! Sumimasen (I'm sorry)!!" They shared a glance and burst out laughing. Atem stopped laughing first and saw a mirror image of the brown haired girl in his dream laughing in Lavi's place.

_w-what?!_

He rubbed his eyes and saw Lavi staring at him.

"I-I laughed." Lavi muttered. "I'm not supposed to do this without…"

Lavi got up and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find Yugi you coming?"She dropped the subject as she took the reins of the black horse.

"huh" Was his only answer. They were about to disembark when they saw something fly across the sky and land not to far away from them.

"What was that??" the said in union. They rode in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

wahahaha!

explosion :D

BOOM!!!

i am wondering if you people are actually reading my notes

...

please tell me if you are

oh and the next chapter will come really late

cause i have a lot of projects to be working on

i'm sorry


End file.
